yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Company
Türkçe - İngilizce (Hukuk) company *The purchase is on the company's account. - Alım, şirketin hesabında. firm *She is closely associated with the firm. - Şirket ile yakından ilişkilidir. corporation *Some board members questioned his ability to run the corporation. - Bazı yönetim kurulu üyeleri onun şirketi işletme yeteneğini sorguladı. law partnership, joint ownership com. company, firm; corporation establishment *This establishment attracts a clientele of both tourists and businessmen. - Bu şirket hem turistlerden hem de iş adamlarından müşteri çekiyor. house *We hired a company to get rid of the insects under our house. - Evimizin altındaki böceklerden kurtulmak için bir şirket kiraladık. enterprise *company, firm, corporation; partnership ortaklık concern Inc (Ticaret) incorporation corporate *Corporate earnings in the first quarter improved sharply. - Şirket kazançları ilk çeyrekte keskin şekilde gelişti. (Ticaret) business *Small business are often absorbed by a major company. - Küçük işletmeler genellikle büyük bir şirket tarafından sömürülürler. company name İlgili Terimler *şirket ana sözleşmesi: (Kanun) Memorandum of association *şirket ortaği: corporate partners *şirket sözleşmesi: Articles of association *şirket doktoru: house physician *şirket gazetesi: house organ *şirket gezisi: company outing *şirket hesabına: on the house *şirket organı: house organ *şirket yasası: (Hukuk) company law *şirket yönetim kurulu üyesi: (Ticaret) company director *şirket/bölüm: (Bilgisayar) company/dept *bağlı şirket: affiliate *anonim şirket: (Ticaret) stock joint company *anonim şirket: (Ticaret) incorporate *anonim şirket: (Ticaret) share company Türkçe - Yunanca εταιρία (etairia), επιχείρηση (epiheirisi). εταιρικός (etairikos). ~ kurmak ιδρύω (idryo) εταιρία (etairia). ~ merkezi έδρα (edra) επιχείρησης (epiheirisis) İlgili Terimler şirket adi: Όνομα εταιρείας (Onoma etaireias) şirket ana sözleşmesi: ενσωμάτωσης (ensomatosis) şirket arabası: αυτοκίνητο εταιρείας (aftokinito etaireias) şirket açmak: σε εταιρείες να ανοίξουν (se etaireies na anoixoyn) şirket birleşmesi: συγχώνευση (synchonefsi) şirket birleşmesi: συγχωνευόμενες εταιρείες (synchonevomenes etaireies) şirket evliliği: συγχώνευση (synchonefsi) şirket faaliyeti: δραστηριότητα των επιχειρήσεων (drastiriotita ton epiheiriseon) şirket içi: εσωτερικός (esoterikos) şirket kaşesi: Σφραγίδα εταιρίας (Sfragda etairias) şirket kurmak: Να συστήσει μια εταιρεία (Na systisei mia etaireia) şirket kurucusu: ιδρυτής της εταιρείας (idrytis tis etaireias) şirket kuruluşu: εταιρική οργάνωση (etairiki orgnosi) şirket merkezi: την εταιρική έδρα (tin etairiki edra) şirket muhasebesi: εταιρικών λογιστικών (etairikon logstikon) şirket müdürü: διευθυντής της εταιρείας (diefthyntis tis etaireias) İngilizce - Yunanca İlgili Terimler firm: εταιρεία (etaireia) corporation: (n) σωματείο (somateio), συντεχνία (syntehnia), εταιρεία (etaireia), δημοτικό συμβούλιο (dimotiko symvoylio), νομικό πρόσωπο (nomiko prosopo), σωματείο νομικώς ανεγνωρισμένο (somateio nomikos anegorismeno), ανώνυμος εταιρεία (anonymos etaireia), μετοχική εταιρεία (metohiki etaireia) corporation: συντεχνία (syntehnia), μεγάλη επιχείρηση (megli epiheirisi) enterprise: επιχείρηση (epiheirisi) establishment: (n) αναγνώριση (anagorisi), κατεστημένο (katestimeno), απόδειξη (apodeixi), εγκατάσταση (eggatastasi), ίδρυση (idrysi), ίδρυμα (idryma), εγκαθίδρυση (eggathidrysi), καθιέρωση (kathierosi) establishment: καθιέρωση (kathierosi) firm: (n) φίρμα (firma), εταιρεία (etaireia), εμπορικός οίκος (emporikos oikos) firm: εταιρία (etairia) firm: (adj) σφιχτός (sfihtos), σταθερός (statheros) house: σπίτι (spiti) house: (n) σπίτι (spiti), οίκος (oikos), οικία (oikia), κατοικία (katoikia), βουλή (voyli) house: (v) στεγάζω (stegzo), εστιώ (estio) Türkçe - Türkçe *Ortaklık: "İtalya'da büyük bir şirketin acentasıyım ben..."- R. Enis Ortaklık =Terimler *ŞİRKET: (Osmanlı Dönemi) Ortaklık, iş ortaklığı *ŞİRKET: (Osmanlı Dönemi) Huk: İki veya daha fazla şahsın emek ve malları ile müştereken, iktisadî bir gayeye erişmek için bir akidle birleşmeleri. *Bak: Cem'iyyet *UMURU ŞİRKET: (Hukuk) Şirket işleri *anonim şirket: Anonim ortaklık *kolektif şirket: bakınız: kollektif ortaklık *komandit şirket: Komandit ortaklık *limitet şirket: Limitet ortaklık İngilizce - Arapça İlgili Terimler *corporation: {n} جماعة, نقابة, بطن, شركة *enterprise: {n} مشروع, مغامرة, حب المغامرة, جرأة *establishment: {n} [[مؤسسة], مجموعة قوانين, تأسيس, كنيسة رسمية, توطيد, ترسيخ, إقامة علاقات, رسوخ *firm: {a} بثبات *firm: {s} رسخ, وطد, ترسخ, توطد *firm: {a} قاس, محكم, راسخ, صلب, متين, نهائي, مستقر, وطيد, وفي, حازم, صارم, عازم, ثابت, قاس صلب *firm: {n} شركة تجارية, مؤسسة, شركة, راس *house: {s} سكن